Manipulation
by Core Energy LV8
Summary: Following the events of AC3, Abstergo has lost almost any way to take over, until they learn of an ancient secret in France, lost to time. So, Jennifer Linkowski is kidnapped, needed to locate said secret through her blood ancestor and Brotherhood Assassin, Alice-Marie Fontaine. Can Jennifer survive the French Revolution and find the secret without getting Alice killed?
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to your Past

**A/N: Welcome everyone! Today, I bring you an Assassin's Creed story souly because I have nothing else going on in my head. So, without further ado, I don't own the archive. Welcome, to this. P.S. This chapter has minor spoilers to AC3.**

**Manipulation: Welcome to Your Past**

To those with enough moxy to read this, I welcome thee with open arms. But those against blood and/or of Templar origin, turn back now. I reveal to thee, that I, Jennifer Linkowski, am an Assassin. I, myself was skeptical at first, but then a magical machine called the Animus introduced me to the truth. But first, a few details.

**000**

I am the 16 year old daughter of a mafia leader for a dad and, despite my knowledge, an assassin mother. My mother died of murder when I was 8, leaving me emotionally scarred, and then my father fell into a depression, from which he shot himself in the head, leaving me three things. Another emotional scar, his favorite revolver, and the New York mafia, to be ran by an 8 year old, causing me to miss my childhood for the jobs if others.

Needless to say, I've suffered for my life. But my life came with upsides too. A large apartment, enough money to control my teenage impulses, and the satisfactory feeling of not knowing about my heritage. Until now that is.

**000**

The day started as any other wouldn't; an invitation to funeral, and I didn't even know the guy in the casscet. Someone by the name of Desmond Miles. I sighed knowing this would be another afternoon wasted by death.

**000**

I arrived on foot, only to see 4 people there; an elderly gentlemen, a black haired man with glasses, a woman with short black hair and headphones around her neck, and a strange lady in a white labcoat. The other three were dressed appropriately though, and thankfully, I was too. There was nothing strange about the service, words were said, tears were shed, and then poor Desmond was buried. It wasn't until after the service that things got interesting.

**000**

Once everyone had left, I gave a sigh, and started walking. I only made it a block away when a limo pulled up and the woman from the funeral told me to get in. Of course I didn't trust her, but if anything went wrong, one order could kill everyone in that limo. I got in, assuming nothing.

"Hello Ms. Linkowski," the woman began.

"Cut to the chase Doc, I am a very busy young woman." I responded.

"Of course." She said. "We would like you to come to Italy, as a subject of testing for Abstergo."

"Do I have a choice?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. She just shook her head. I sighed, as we pulled up to the nearest airport.

**000**

After hours in first class, we landed in Italy, waking me from tonight's sleep. I yawned, and then a burlap sack went over my head.

**000**

After what felt like forever in burlap sack time, the sack came off, revealing a large building, reading only 'Abstergo' in large neon blue letters in front of a triangle of the same color. Now realizing that my hands that were tied, I was 'escorted' inside, leading me to a room with a few computers and the strangest chair I've ever seen.

"Please, sit down." The woman said. I complied, all be it against my will. "Now relax, and enjoy the ride."

"Wait." I said in a concerned voice. But it was too late. It had already begun.

**A/N: Well. What did you think? Leave your comment, be it good or bad. See ya later. Chapter 2 will happen when I can get a World Cultures textbook.**


	2. Chapter 2: Linear

**A/N: Hey people. I realise its been a while, but I've been busy with other projects. Now, I own nothing. On with it.**

**Manipulation: Linear**

My head pounded and my ears rang as I entered a white room, but, somehow, didn't feel like me. Faceless people and scattered buildings surrounded me as I staggered forward, my balance failing me.

"No. She can't handle being being thrown in!" The doc yelled. I turned around looking for the source. "Bring her back farther!"

"But ma'am with all do respect. Mr. Miles was 25 and had to be brought back to quite a while before hand. With a sixteen year old, I'm not sure how far we'll need to go." Another voice echoed. I clutched my head, dropping to my knees.

"I don't care!" Her voice pinged again. "She's our last canidate! I don't care if you have to put back in the dark ages. Ease her in!" After that, something pulled me back out of the white room.

**000**

My eyes shot open. "What was that?" I asked, sitting up.

"That was the Animus; a machine used to relive genetic memories." She said, looking down on me. And that is not a fun feeling for me. "We just have to find a good spot to put you in."

"Put me in anywhere, Doc. I can take it." I said, lying back down.

"It's Doctor Vidic. And when we tried putting you where we wanted, you started having too much electricity in your brain. It could have killed you." I sighed.

"Fine. Put me at the beginning of the life. I'll work my way from there." I sighed, closing eyes. Vidic gave a nod, and a jolt went through me.

_**Age: 0**_

The next thing I knew, I was covered in after birth, crying. _Perhaps this was too far. _I thought.

_**Age: 5**_

Alice-Marie Fontaine, my ancestor and the body I was in semi-control of (I had five years to figure that out) sat on a small stool, listening to her mother drone on about what a woman was supposed to be. Quick summary; mothering and housework. The feminine gender was basically powerless where I was.

"Pourqoui (why)?" The young girl asked. "Pourqoui les femmes sont impuissantes? (Why are women powerleess?)" Her mother gave a swift hard slap to the face, leaving a mark.

"Ne pas remettre en question la sociètè! (Do not question society!)" She yelled, delivering another blow. "C'est ce qui se passera si vous dèsobèissez! (This is what will happen if you disobey!)" Tears began rolling down her cheeks, as well as some blood from her nose. And that's when I was awoken.

**000**

I sat up, looking Doctor Vidic in the eyes. "Ya know, this is fun, but can I have a little bit more control?" I asked. She shook her head.

"I think you should suck it up and stay on course." Vidic said, forcing me back down. "Contuning."

_**Age: 5**_

Alice slept that night, knowing two things. 1. Her father was out drinking, and 2. Where the nearest knife was. She awoke moving very carefully towards a crude metal blade. It was dull, but it would do.

Her mother lie sound asleep, completely oblivious and borderline unconscious. Alice slowly crept up to tge sleeping woman the blade firmly grasped in her hand. She grinned, plunging the knife right between her mother's eyes. She was dead. "Trop longtemps. (Far too long)" She muttered, returning too her sleep.

_**Age: 10**_

Alice ran home, her teal dress flapping in the wind. She smiled, opening the door and seeing her stepmother, a woman by the name of Maria, as well as her son, Quentin, who was about a year older than Alice.

_**Age: 13**_

Alice walked home, Quentin by her side, to see a the door knovked off its hinges. She looked inside, and tears began to form in her eyes.

"Ne cherchez frère (don't look brother)." She uttered to him. Two men left through the doorway soon after, paying the two no attention.

Alice slowly entered, seeing both her father and Maria in many pieces, their heads knifed to the wall. A small parchment lie on the floor next to one of Maria's arms. Written in bloody cursive, it read,_ Les duex mèritaient de mourir (The two deserved to die). _Onthebackof the note was the a bloody Templar cross. Alice let out a small whimper.

"Quel est le problème? (What is wrong?)" Quentin asked, looking at the note as Alice began to cry. Soon enough he joined her. And that's when I was jolted awake.

**000**

**"**Dammit Vidic." I sighed, sitting back up. "Why leave me on a cliffhanger?"

"It gives you something to look forward to in the morning." Vidic said, as guards grabbed my arms. "Its time for bed, Miss Linkowski." I sighed as the guards threw me onto a large bed in the next room over. "Good night." The door slid closed, and I just began pounding on the door. It was locked tight.

"Dammit!" I yelled, walking to the bed, but I could hear a few voices coming from the vent in the bathroom.

"What will happen after we're done with her?" A concerned voice came through.

"Why, her mind will be fried by the Animus." Vidic said. "Once and if her ancestor dies, her mind will too."

_"_God." I sighed, lying down. "Alright. Calm down. I can do this. I've dodged a few bullets in my day. Now, sleep."

**A/N: Bet you never thought you'd see this chapter, did ya? Well, please review.**


End file.
